Paco de Lucía
Paco de Lucía, born Francisco Sánchez Gómez (in Algeciras, Cádiz on December 21, 1947), is a Spanish composer and guitarist. Recognized as a virtuoso flamenco guitarist all over the world, he is a leading proponent of the Modern Flamenco style, and is one of the very few flamenco guitarists who have also successfully crossed over into other genres of music. He enjoys, and has been a successful musician in, many styles such as classical, jazz and world music. He is the winner of the 2004 Prince of Asturias Awards in Arts, and is the uncle of Spanish pop singer Malú. Biography Paco de Lucia was born Francisco Sánchez Gómez in Algeciras, a city in the province of Cádiz, at the southernmost tip of Spain directly in front of the Rock of Gibraltar. The youngest of the five children of flamenco guitarist Antonio Sánchez, and brother of flamenco singer Pepe de Lucía and flamenco guitarist Ramón de Algeciras, he adopted the stage name Paco de Lucía in honor of his Portuguese mother, Lucía Gomes. In Algeciras, and generally in Andalusia, it is a custom to name boys (especially if they have the same first name) by adding the mother's name in order to properly identify them, such as "Paco de (la) Carmen," "Paco de (la) María," and so on. In 1958, at age 11, he made his first public appearance on Radio Algeciras, and a year later was awarded a special prize in the Jerez flamenco competition. In 1961, he toured with the flamenco troupe of dancer José Greco. In 1964, he met guitarist Ricardo Modrego with whom he recorded three albums: Dos guitarras flamencas, Dos guitarras flamencas en stereo, and Doce canciones de Federico García Lorca para guitarra. Between 1968 and 1977, he enjoyed a fruitful collaboration with fellow New Flamenco cantaor ("singer") Camarón de la Isla. The two recorded 10 albums together. In 1979, de Lucía, John McLaughlin, and Larry Coryell formed "The Guitar Trio" and together made a brief tour of Europe and released a video recorded at London's Royal Albert Hall entitled Meeting of Spirits. Coryell was later replaced by Al Di Meola, and since 1981, the trio has recorded three albums. De Lucía's own band, the Paco de Lucía Sextet (which includes his brothers Ramón and Pepe) released the first of its three albums that same year. He has released several albums encompassing both traditional and modern flamenco styles. In 1995, he recorded with Bryan Adams the hit song and video "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman" on the soundtrack for the movie Don Juan DeMarco. Through his wide discography he has advanced the technical and musical boundaries of his instrument. The University of Cadiz recognized de Lucía's musical and cultural contributions by conferring on him the title of Doctor Honoris Causa on March 23, 2007. Until asked to perform and interpret Joaquín Rodrigo's Concierto de Aranjuez in 1991, de Lucía was not proficient at reading musical notation. As a flamenco guitarist, he claimed in Paco de Lucía-Light and Shade: A Portrait that he gave greater emphasis to rhythmical accuracy in his interpretation of the Concierto at the expense of the perfect tone preferred by classical guitarists. Joaquín Rodrigo declared that no one had ever played his composition in such a brilliant manner. Since de Lucia was not able to read music, he worked on his interpretation of the concerto with Narciso Yepes. Discography * Dos Guitarras Flamencas (1965) with Ricardo Modrego * 12 Canciones de García Lorca para Guitarra (1965) with Ricardo Modrego * Dos Guitarras Flamencas en América Latina (1967) with Ramón de Algeciras * La Fabulosa Guitarra de Paco de Lucía (1967) * Hispanoamérica (1969) * Fantasía Flamenca de Paco de Lucía (1969) * Recital de Guitarra (1971) * El Duende Flamenco de Paco de Lucía (1972) * Fuente y Caudal (1973) * En Vivo Desde el Teatro Real (1975) * Entre dos aguas (1975) compilation * Almoraima (1976) * Interpreta a Manuel de Falla (1978) * Castro Marín (1981) with Larry Coryell and John McLaughlin * Friday Night in San Francisco (1981) with Al Di Meola and John McLaughlin * Sólo Quiero Caminar (1981) The Paco de Lucía Sextet * Passion, Grace and Fire (1983) with Al Di Meola and John McLaughlin * Live... One Summer Night (1984) The Paco de Lucía Sextet * Siroco (1987) * Live recordings (1987) with George Dalaras * Zyryab (1990) * Concierto de Aranjuez (1991) * Live in América (1993) The Paco de Lucía Sextet * The Guitar Trio (1996) with Al Di Meola and John McLaughlin * Luzia (1998) * Cositas Buenas (2004) * Life Aquatic With Steve Zissou Soundtrack (La Nina de Puerta Oscura) (2004) External links * Paco de Lucía Official Web Page De Lucía De Lucía